digbuildlivefandomcom-20200213-history
Tim
Tim is the protagonist of the popular Youtube series Dig Build Live. Although unnamed in the series, a twitter post and a livestream had referred to him as such. History Spawn and Shelter Tim spawns in an open forest biome with no items or experience, resembling the beginning of a player's normal game of Minecraft. Not quite sure what to do, he interacts with objects only to find that he could collect them. Soon he meets the The Miner Dood, who suggests that he build a shelter to protect himself from the creatures of the night. Tim refused to make a shelter and was later killed at night. In the morning, Tim respawns and builds a shelter out of dirt. From there, Tim stays in his house only to come out every morning to be attacked by Lawrence. After the Miner Dood gave him a torch the problem was ended. Over time, Tim's shelter has improved from a simple dirt shack to a house that looks like a very small fortress. Mining Some time later, the Miner Dood invites Tim to explore an abandoned mineshaft that he found "a long time ago". After finding a journal that mentions fortune, Tim reluctantly joins him in his quest to find the said treasure. After finding a ravine filled with various ores, the group was ready to resurface to stable ground, when all of a sudden The Miner Dood disappears and dies mysteriously. Tim was forced to venture off alone, and soon discovers a Nether Portal by accident when a creeper explodes and sends him falling off a ravine. He then finds another journal warning him not to pass through it, and was convinced to steer away when a Zombie Pigman peeks through the portal. Farming Later, Tim wakes up to the sound of his stomach. He appears to be dying from hunger, and being the freshly spawned person he is, passes out. He awakes in the house of Gregory, who was feeding him potatoes in order to keep him alive. He is then introduced to Donald who teaches him how to farm. He was then taken away by Hal, who asks him to get Sally from the chicken farm. Tim puts Sally on the ground, where the villagers act in distaste. The chicken runs around the village and causes havoc, while Tim chases after it until night time arrives. Zombies started swarming the village, and Tim was forced to hide inside the well. Tim afterwards decided to leave the village. Hero Tim wakes up to the sound of construction and is furious when he sees a bunch of workers in the middle of building a railroad right through the middle of his 'property.' He goes up to who he thinks is the owner and is told that the man is not in charge. Suddenly, a worker is uncovers a zombie dungeon and calls for the "TNT Boys." The TNT Boys arrive on horses and blow up the dungeon. A zombie head lands on the ground in front of him and he gives it to Tim as a "going away present." Tim drops the zombie head on the ground as it moans and the main baddie chuckles to himself while he walks away. As the days pass, Tim finds it harder to find a place to stay. He settles in temporary places, such as the wool of several live sheep. After seeing a potential job offer on a sign provided by The Hobo, Tim decides to take it. He then sets out to Sixside Junction, the destination of the offer. Along the way, he spots Gregory, with the village taken apart in the background. Gregory states that they're moving on to the big cities, as a large 'testificate with big ideas' bought their lands. Tim carries on on his journey. Night time arrives, and Tim feels uneasy. After being spotted by a wild, wolf-like creature, Tim decides to make a run for it. He somehow ends up in a minecart, therefore escaping his pursuer. The next few hours of his life were spent rolling on the minecart across the country, through cave systems, tripping over Squidicles, and braving through ravish winds. Finally, he falls exhausted unto the ground, next to a sign. He had finally reached the Sixside Junction. Personality There is not much to say about Tim, however he appears to be headstrong to a certain degree. This is shown when he ignores The Miner Dood's warnings in Shelter, the second episode of the series. Along with that, he also showcases cowardice to an extent, especially in the episode Mining, where he is reluctant to do almost everything. Though he eventually overcomes this and continues to do whatever he does. Trivia *He is the first character to be introduced to the series. *Tim is mostly a silent protagonist, only making grunts and yells. Although he spoke one line in Episode 6 which was "but-" *Tim's actual voice is revealed in the Episode 6 Bloopers in the last scene. * He spoke a few words in Bit clip Bloopers: Hero E6 Part 2. *There is a running gag with Tim's name, where nobody can get it right. For instance, in Hero part 2, Barbara insists that his name is Terry, and while Gregory agrees to this, he mishears it and calls him Turnip instead. Pictures Category:Characters Category:Humans